theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Scott
Francis is the older twin brother of Chase Bale and also one fourth of the Chosen. Kale Oliver and Elaine Bale gave him up at birth because they were afraid that if the people of Euronia came for Kale, they would take their children as well. They also knew with Elaine being part of the line of Bale Witches that any Supernatural beings that wanted to harm them would come looking, especially The Seekers. Early Life He was born Francis Myles Bale but when adopted, his birth parents knew to have his named changed to that of the adoptees, it being Scott. Jordan and Melody Scott were from London, England and travelled all the way to America to adopt Francis. They were told nothing of what Francis was or what danger he was truly in. Growing Up Francis grew up like any normal kid. He had lived in London all of his life, as far as he knew. He believed Jordan and Melody to be his birth parents, never needing any reason to believe something different. He was popular and seemed to fit in with any school he attended. He loves his 'parents' very much. He was an only child but that didn't bother him, as long as his 'parents' were happy. Death Of The Scott's However, after turning 16 his parents were killed right in front of him by Guiniverre. He wasn't sure how to act. As she came for him, he was able to throw her with immense force, her falling out of a ten story building they were living in. He doesn't understand what happened. He sees his parents and blood everywhere. The Elite Corporation showed up after the police did, taking him into their custody as they had connections throughout every branch of government. Francis was still in shock. The corporation explains to him what they do and that he was targetted because of Guiniverre finding out about him being a Witch. He doesn't believe them and runs. However, they catch up to him. He doesn't know what to believe and they prove it to him that he is a Witch. They use his fear to activate his Telekinesis. He believes them and tells them he wants revenge on whoever killed his parents. They promise him he will get it. They tell him the truth about Jordan and Melody being his adoptive parents.He doesn't believe them until they show him a picture of his twin brother Chase with Elaine, the woman who they are telling him is his birth mother. He can't deny he and Chase look alike. He isn't sure what to do. If he accepted this to be the truth that would mean all of his life he's believed a lie. Serendipity Francis is taken to Serendipity, Oklahoma. He is to find his twin brother to protect him as he has his powers but his brother doesn't. He gets into town too late. Chase is already a Vampire and has been turned evil by Guiniverre. Leaving The T.E.C. operative that brought him here takes him out of town. However, they are soon attacked by an assassin known as Katrina. She is the greatest assassin of all time and she always gets her job done. They find out that she was sent to kill Francis. It is later found that Guiniverre had hired her to do the job so that there would be no stopping her plan of domination. Revealed Soon after they convince Katrina to not kill him someone exposes Supernaturals to the world. Before too long, every Supernatural around the world is being attacked, some even killed. No one knows how the names of every Supernatural was found out but it was. However, the government is trying to protect both humans and supernaturals. There is a treaty worked out. Supernaturals must register and go to a special school that allows them to learn to control their powers and Humans are allowed to attend to learn that supernaturals don't want to hurt anyone. For a period of time peace is kept between the two races. War After the explosion that destroyed Serendipity Humans decide enough is enough and Supernaturals are being pulled out of their homes, tortured and beaten to death. Supernaturals, convinced to do so by Guiniverre, defend themselves by using their powers. A human ends up being harmed in the process but on all the news channels they were saying the human had been killed. A war erupts, many on both sides fighting back, not caring who they were hurting. 2018 By this time, the world looked completely different. There was destruction and devastation everywhere. Many lives on both sides had been lost in the last few years. Supernaturals have learned to trust no one but others of their kind. Humans ruling over Supernaturals, either locking them away or making them their slaves. The world is all out hell. Francis had been practicing his powers for some time now and even learned how to cast spells. During a Divinatory session, his deceased birth mother Elaine appeared to him. She touched him and transferred some kind of light that when it dissipated there were two others standing there with her. She tells him to go back to a certain time in the 1980's and stop Guiniverre from creating the serum, which mutated to become the Lebrun Virus. She tells him that they will send him back but that he must do exactly what they say. He agrees, knowing that the Lebrun Virus is what caused it all. Before he leaves he kisses Katrina goodbye, they had fallen in love and gone through hell and back to stay together. She becomes saddened that he has to go but knows it's the only way to save the future. Elaine and the other two, together creating The Triad, create a portal. Francis tells Katrina he will see her again and walks into the portal. The portal appears back in september 16, 1985. He sees Guiniverre. She sees the portal behind him. He tells her of everything that happened because the serum turned out to be a virus, later known as the Lebrun Virus. She can't believe it but she can sense he's telling the truth. Together they destroy it all. Francis walks back into the portal and thanks her. The portal surrounds him and he fades into nothingness. Time Line Change Since the Lebrun Virus was never created, Kale and Elaine stayed together but still gave up Francis, afraid his people were going to come and take both of his boys. Francis still grew up in London, England as he was adopted by the Scott's. In 2010 he is come to by T.E.C. and his parents tell him the truth. He doesn't hate them for it. He and his family moves to Serendipity, Oklahoma. Soon after he meets the other members of The Chosen and together they devise a plan on how to keep the contract from ending. After Chase volunteers to be sacrficed, they go through with it. Francis acquires his Witch powers after Chase's sacrifice, Natalia her Slayer powers, and Shoshonna acquires Hyper Sapien powers. Each goes on to work for T.E.C., using their powers for the betterment of mankind. The Curse Francis met and fell in love with Harmony Saunders. They were together for two years before she became pregnant. In the Summer of 2014 she gave birth to Lucas Chase Scott and Elaine Eleanor Scott. Harmony died during childbirth. Francis was hurt by the death of Harmony and tried to teach the children the best he could. However, he was killed at the hands of his children in 2020, the Bale Curse had taken them. Powers AS A CHOSEN ONE (Lost after Chase' sacrifice) Electrokinesis - The ability to create lightning and electricity from ones hands and body. Shock Shield - The ability to create a self sustaining invisible shield that shocks anything that touches it and throws it back with a burst of eleectricity. Technokinesis - The ability to control eletronics. This allows the user to actually move them in a Telekinetic way. Can also create new weapons and technology and understand how a machine works and fix it if it's broken. Technopathy - The ability to communicate and understand electronics. Can also communicate through them to other electronics to the person one wants to talk to. Lightning Travel - The ability to manipulate the static electricity around ones body to the extent the user shoots from the ground and through the air, looking like lightning in the sky, and landing unharmed at desired location as if lightning hitting the ground. Electrical Understanding - The ability to have the electrical signals in ones brain to move quickly but safely to allow the user to not only use an immense amount of their brain without any negative side effects but allows them to store a huge amount of memory and learn things quickly and efficiently. Electrical Bursts - The abiity to move in bursts of lightning speed. This is beginner's level of Lightning Travel. Concussive Blast - If one wanted to simply keep back but not harm fatally one could send a blast of light at their opponent, allowing user to throw them back enough to warn them or to knock them out. Invisibility - The ability to manipulate light to go around ones body so user is unseen. Sun Battery - The user is capable of absorbing sun energy automatically so that their powers can be charged and more powerful. SLAYER POWERS (From mother's side) Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Super Human Senses Duarability Accelerated Regeneration WITCH (From mother's side) Telekinesis Levitation Telepathy Spell Casting Potion Brewing Summoning Conjuration WEREWOLF POWERS Because he was already human and bestowed the powers, he is able to shift when he wants to and control himself in Super Wolf form Super Shifting - Shift into a giant form of any animal Shapeshifting - Able to turn into objects, other people, and any animal Full Moon - The Full moon increases his powers Super Strength Super Speed Instant Regeneration Super Senses ALIEN POWERS (from father's side of the family) Teleportation Remote Teleportation Phasing Trivia Francis was sent back in time on the date of November 20th, 2018. Francis would've been a victim of the Bale Curse if he hadn't been born as a Chosen One. However, the curse still took over his children. They had killed their mother purposefully during childbirth and then Francis was killed by them when they were only six years of age.